Regalo de Graduación
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: Historia acerca de Gohan y Videl en el día de su graduación... Es mi primera historia...


Esta es la primera historia q escribo acerca de Dragon Ball , puesto q taba enfrascada en asuntos Pottéricos y me da tanta emoción (snif, snif)...

Weno, sólo les informo q si les gustó, son panas de mi gallada y si no les gustó pues aténganse a las consecuencias( los q conocen acerca del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter sabrán q las consecuencias son un crucio o un Avada Kedavra, pero los q no saben, mejor ni se les ocurra preguntar... -.-)

Sin más, los invito a leer!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1 Lo olvidaba!!!!! Este One-shot se da entre los años q pasaron luego de la derrota de Majin Boo.... Aunque los más despiertos ya lo hubieran sabido...

____________________________________________________________________

-Ah, Gohan, te ves tan adorable vestido así- le dijo Milk a su primogénito.

-Pero si parece un muñeco de esos que van en los pasteles mamá- decía Goten mientras se comía una bola de arroz.

-Cállate mocoso tragón- gritó un Gohan enfurecido y muy ruborizado, por cierto, debido al comentario de su hermano menor.

-Basta los dos- gritó Milk, más alto que Gohan- Goten, ve al río y consigue algo para la cena-

-Pero mamá, si recién acabo mi bocadillo y ya estoy vestido, me voy a ensuciar- dijo Goten enojado

-No reniegues y ve a hacer lo que te pedí- dijo muy severa Milk

-De acuerdo, iré…- dijo Goten resignado- pero la culpa de todo la tiene el muñeco de pastel- y le sacó la lengua a Gohan y, sin darle opción a decir algo más a su familia, salió de inmediato de su casa en las montañas.

-Enano condenado- dijo entre dientes Gohan

-Olvídate de él por un instante y dime algo, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo hoy?- preguntó Milk en tono perspicaz mientras le arreglaba el corbatín del elegante smokin que traía puesto (a eso se debían las críticas ácidas de Goten).

-Sí, si no lo hago hoy, no podría hacerlo sin que me diga que "no soy elegante" o "no se tratar a las chicas"- Decía Gohan

-Pero sólo lo haces porque le temes o porque quieres hacerlo de esa manera?-Preguntó Milk

-Eh... creo que ya se me está haciendo un poco tarde... oh, si... ya me tengo que ir... eh... Te veo allá mamá- dijo Gohan, quien se apresuró a salir de su casa para no contestar la pregunta de su madre.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, él se lo diría precisamente ese día porque no la quería hacer esperar más... o porque él no quería esperar más... era algo que no le quedaba muy claro pero...-Lo haré y punto-pensó de repente y sin más salió volando "literalmente" a la escuela, pues hoy era su graduación. (por eso tanta elegancia)...

Mientras que Milk, después de reaccionar a la intempestiva salida de su hijo, empezó a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con su querido Goku.

-Ah, todos esos momentos son bellos recuerdos- decía con voz embelesada.-No tengo dudas, Gohan es tan parecido a su padre...Oh, si no me apresuro no llegaré a tiempo a su escuela...!

Volviendo a Gohan, como llegó "volando" a su escuela, tenía un poco desarreglado el cabello y se le había arrugado un poco el traje, pero por lo demás estaba igual de guapo que de costumbre...

Aterrizó como siempre en la azotea de la "Orange Star High School" pero no contaba con que Videl lo estuviera esperando allí...

Ella estaba preciosa, claro ante los ojos de Gohan, vestía un elegante vestido rojo, que reasaltaba su figura esbelta y llevaba unas hermosas binchas, a juego con su cartera. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Gohan de su muy particular mejor amiga era el brillo en su mirada. Eso lo impactaba más que el más fuerte de los ataques. Pero tal fue su sorpresa que no se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta. (ji, ji XD). Cuando atisbó la mirada de Videl, lo único que pudo articular fue:

-Eh... que tal Videl?-Dijo Gohan muy sonrojado

-Así saludas a tu buena amiga Videl?- le preguntó Videl un poco extrañada.

Gohan sacudió su cabeza, pues así se le aclararía un poco y sí, le dio resultado porque ya habló con más naturalidad, pero no pensó que diría algo tan "natural".

-No, es que... ah, es que pareces una diosa- Dijo Gohan, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca deseaba nunca haber aprendido a hablar.

-Vaya Gohan, que te sucede hoy?- Preguntó Videl, sonrojada, por cierto- Tú nunca me hubieras dicho una cosa así, te lavaron el cerebro o te afectó algún golpe en la cabeza?

-Olvidemos lo que te dije, de acuerdo?- Dijo Gohan jugando con los dedos para no fijarse en Videl.

-De acuerdo, pero... déjame hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo- dijo Videl en un tono bastante extraño y mientras hablaba se iba acercando más y más a Gohan, el cual sudaba helado.

-Déjame arreglarte un poco... – Exclamó Videl. Gohan descansó.

Videl le arregló el traje y también su cabello y mientras ella lo arreglaba, el sentía un raro cosquilleo en el estómago, a tiempo que sentía como las manos de Videl temblaban.

-Listo- dijo la joven- Te he puesto muy guapo, pero nos hemos demorado mucho, así que mejor ya bajemos al auditorio - Dijo ella y tomó la mano de Gohan, quien otra vez parecía haber entrado en trance, y ambos se dirigieron allí.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Gohan seguía preguntándose por qué razón haría aquello hoy, pero al recordar a Videl mirándolo lo supo, no era porque le preocupaba que Videl se cansara de esperar o lo dijera que "no sabía como tratarla" sino era porque él mismo quería pasar a otro nivel y no podía esperar más, sin contar que el efecto hipnótico que le causó confirmó lo que él ya sospechaba: Videl le importaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Le parecieron años los pocos segundos que demoraron en llegar al Auditorio, pero una vez en la puerta, Gohan sintió un dolor inmenso en su pie derecho. Videl lo había pisado.

-Ouch, por qué me pisaste?- Preguntó Gohan con los ojos llorosos por el dolor.

-Te pisé porque era la única manera de llamar tu atención te dije varias veces tu nombre y tú como si no fuera contigo. Gohan que te sucede hoy? Yo sé que estás emocionado por lo de la graduación, yo también lo estoy, pero eso no justifica que ande por allí como si un alien me hubiese disecado el cerebro, o no?- Recitó Videl enfadada

-Sí claro, te prometo que ya no voy a pensar tanto en t... – Gohan no terminó la frase, que descuidado, casi dice otr estupidez.

-En qué ya no vasa pensar?, dime Gohan- preguntó Videl enojada

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Videl permaneció inmóvil y con sus ojos fijos en los de Gohan.

De pronto...

-Ah!!! YA SÉ LO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO!- Exclamó Videl sorpresivamente

- Ah, si...- dijo Gohan aterrorizado, "Se habrá dado cuenta".

Videl tenía una expresión de enojo y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Qué... qué sucede Videl?- Preguntó preocupado Gohan

-Tú... tú... tienes novia, verdad?- Preguntó lacónica Videl.

Gohan casi se desmaya por aquella pregunta "Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Cómo no se da cuenta de que no puedo tener novia si a la que voy a pedírselo hoy es a ella?! "

-No, Videl, no digas tonterías!- exclamó Gohan

-No son tonterías, tienes todos los síntomas ed que te guste alguien, distraído, pensativo todo el tiempo, descuidado con los demás...

-Videl, yo...-intervino Gohan acercándose a ella un poco más- Yo no tengo novia, todavía

-Lo sabía... entonces te gusta otra chica- Insinuó Videl

-Bueno, sí, me descubriste, me gusta una chica que...

Dejó de hablar porque Videl empezó a caminar y a alejarse de él

Cuando logró alcanzarla...

-Videl qué te ocurre? No me dejaste terminar- le dijo enfadado Gohan

-Y qué te hace pensar que quiero escucharte hablándome de otra chica?- Dijo Videl muy enojada

-Porque no es de cualquier otra chica de la que te iba hablar- Dijo el joven

-Oh, en serio?- Preguntó Videl con Sarcasmo- No me digas, también tiene superpoderes como tú, Superman?

-Pues sí, ella es extraordinaria- Dijo en tono soñador Gohan- es linda, valiente, muy fuerte e incluso sabe volar.

-Suficiente, ya he escuhado demasiado- Dijo Videl haciendo ademán de levantarse de la escalera en la que estaban sentados. Pero Gohan la sostuvo de la mano.

-No, aún no has escuhado la mejor parte- le dijo

-Gohan, basta..- suplicó la joven

- Y le pediría que fuese mi novia, claro si ella escuchara todo lo que le tengo que decir... – y miró directamente a los ojos a Videl, quien se había vuelto a sentar.

-Gohan, yo...-murmuró conmocionada

-Y si ella no se ha dado cuenta, voy a mencionar su nombre hasta que lo acepte- dijo Sonriendo Gohan.

Videl estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero su orgullo no permitía que corriera ni una sola.

-Videl, quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó Gohan con voz temblorosa

- No...

-Pero Videl, yo..- dijo Gohan desesperado

-Shhh- ahora tú no me dejaste terminar- dijo Videl, que por fin había dejado brotar una lágrima- No te parece que te tardaste mucho en pedírmelo?

Gohan no entendía si eso era un sí o un no, pero lo que vino después hizo que le regresara el alma al cuerpo. Videl se había avalanzad hacía él y lo había besado de lleno en la boca.

Gohan sentía como si flotara, y aunque sabía volar desde los 5 años, ninguna de las ocasiones en las que había cruzado el cielo le había causado esa sensación, era como si un calor invadiera todo su cuerpo y mil descargas eléctricas se produjeran consecutivamente en su estómago. Gohan estaba en el paraíso.

Le parecieron horas los pocos instantes que habían permanecido besándose, y cuando al fin se separaron, la que habló ahora fue Videl.

-Había esperado este momento hace ya bastante tiempo, nunca pensé que pasaría el día de mi graduación- Dijo emocionada.

Gohan, atontado todavía por el "muy emotivo" momento, sólo movía la cabeza indefinidamente, como si le acabaran de Knocear.

Videl, al verlo así recordó por qué lo había esperado tanto tiempo.

Cuando lo conoció no creyó nunca enamorarse de él, "no era su tipo", ella lo veía como un debilucho y muy molesto individuo, pero a medida que lo fue conociendo más, vio en él algo que no había visto en los otros chicos; no, no era su increíble poder, ni la habilidad de hacerse güerito las veces que el quisiera, sino la pureza en su mirada y la dulzura en su forma de ser, aquel era su punto débil, Gohan. Y ahora que lo había besado, descubrió que a pesar de no haber tenido nunca novia, no besaba tan mal.

Videl sonrió y su mirada se iluminó como nunca antes, y se la veía tan bella que Gohan empezó a acostumbrarse a su deslumbrante Videl.

-Eres tan bella que te entregaría todo mi poder si me lo pidieras- le dijo Gohan

-Y yo te quiero tanto que mi vida yo ya te la entregué- Dijo Videl y ahora el que la besó fue Gohan.

-Por cierto- dijo Videl- a pesar de no haber besado nunca a nadie en tu vida... no lo haces tan mal

-Qué?- preguntó ruborizado Gohan

-Mejor ya vámonos que no alcanzaremos la ceremonia- Dijo Videl y tomados de la mano regresaron al Auditorio.

___________________________________________________________________________

SE ACABÓ, THE END...

Hi!

Como soy nueva en esto, necesito sugerencias!!!! Y rápidas eh? No, en serio, gracias por prestarle atención a esta humilde servidora y muy escondida escritora, y si les gusta mi manera de escribir, ayúdenme a seguir así o a mejorar... Otra vez gracias y Sayonara (o lo q sea, igual y yo no hablo japonés, aunque Keimy me enseñará este año...) Weno, Kisses...


End file.
